A Cold Case of Uchiha Shisui
by SilverIcy
Summary: Uchiha Shisui's corpse went missing completely, have been never found by anyone even Kabuto was unable to locate it. A mystery remained unsolved for a many years. Sakura started to find the bits and pieces of clues from the past until she unexpectedly found an unlikely answer in a twisted way. AU/Post-Pein Invasion. A series of the drabbles. Sakura-centre.
1. A Case 1: Paper

**Summary: **At the stroke of midnight, Sakura was organizing the piles of salvaged files that survived the Pein Invasion until she stumbled upon a profile of a deceased person.

**A/N: **A stroke of inspiration hit me when I read a profile of Shisui Uchina, his circumstantial death and Kabuto's brief mention about his inability to locate his body at Narutopidea Wiki. My hyperactive muses suddenly conjure out a really interesting theory on why did Kabuto unable to locate his body. That theory had a quite twist of fate…I want to try that one. Though, my primary priority to write is The Pink and White Drabbles, i will occasionally update this story in time to time.

Time Year Index: AWCE - After Warring Clan Era, BWCE- Before Warring Clan Era

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

* * *

**Prompt:** Paper

**_Naka River, Fire Country 1345 hours, 96 AWCE_**

_Itachi's eyes went wide as he watched his best friend ripped off his own left eye from his left eye socket with his bare hand._

_'Shisui...' He thought in a mix of admiration and sadness.  
_

_Shisui smiled pleadingly as his eyes were now both closed, his left cheek stained with a trail of his blood, his eye trapped in his clenched bloody left hand that offered toward him._

_"...You're my best friend, the only one I can ask this. Please protect the village...and the Uchiha's name." _

**Konoha, Fire Country 2358 hours, 105 AWCE**

On a cloudless warm night, a bright moon hovered over the sleeping and slowly rebuilding Konoha except the few awake guards patrolled down the streets, and a young woman on a midnight shift, working on the assignment that a still recovering Tsunade gave her.

A dull glowing light over the isolated and newly built Record Room, a living lone soul sat on the chair, took the papers from the piles of savaged paper and placed them in organized and separate piles of papers in orderly manner. A 16 years old med-nin stopped for a minute, looking at the seemly endless piles of papers , then slumped in a mix of despair and tiredness.

_Whoosshhh_

A wind from the opened window on the side of the record office nearby her was entering and blowing gently.

"Oh!" An soft exclamation in surprise spilled out of her mouth as the some of papers on the top of many piles along the savaged papers fluttered and some went flying anywhere. They floated down as soon as a wind was disappearing. All of them fell on the floor,shattering all over a place.

She took off her chair, stood up and walked around a table to bend down to pick up the papers that shattered all over the newly polished wooden floor. She quickly collected the papers until she picked up a last paper that look like at a least 9 years old, from judging its age of a last paper.

This paper in her hand has no picture and looked like something official report file.

Then something written on a top of last paper caught her sharp green eyes.

_Uchiha Shisui._

Sakura inhaled sharply if her chest felt like being knocking out of the air as she realized that an aged paper she held was a official report on a decreased member of the nearly extinct Uchiha clan. Her heart clenched painfully as she remember a last time she encounter sasuke, her former teammate, now international criminal on the loose.

She wondered about what's still going on in his mind.

She knew the Uchiha Massacre incident was being prominent on his revenge-driven mind, made a huge impact, so profound that made him willing to abandon the village and her team. She always wanted to know anything that connecting to the Uchiha Sasuke, so she could understand why and how regarding him better.

She inhaled deeply, she moved her hand to get a closer look on an aged paper.

Her heart pounded frantically as if she was about to opening a figurative Pandora's box.

Clenched other papers with her other hand, she started to read a profile paper slowly.

_**Name:** Uchiha Shisui_

_**Ninja Registration:** 011673_

_**Birth:** February 29, 79 AWCE _

_**Gender:** Male_

_**Height:** 178 cm_

_**Weight:** 57.9 kg_

_**Current Age:** 17 (deceased)  
_

_**Current Rank:** Jounin_

_**Academy Grad. Age:** 8_

_**Chunin Prom. Age: **11_

_**Jounin Prom. Age:** 15_

_**Official Missions Comp.: **429 Total Official Missions completed, 127 D-rank, 142 C-rank, 89 B-rank, 66 A-rank, 5 S-rank  
_

_**Family:** Uchiha Kagami (Father- Deceased), Uchiha Akiko (Mother-Deceased), Uchiha Obito (Older Brother-KIA, Deceased)  
_

_**Status:** Decreased._

**_Causes of Death: _**_Suicide. A medical report concluded that he died by a__sphyxiation due to drowning in Naka River.  
_

_**Notes:** He went MIA after the Konoha __Military Police Force commissioned him a clan-relating mission. As __soon as the Uchiha Clan filed a missing file report on him, his corpse had been __found drowned with a suicide note attached to him by Yorusake Uchiha and Kyousu Uchiha at 1604 hours, July 12th, 96 AWCE. The Uchiha Clan had been identifying and confirming his identity according to a missing person identification process. According to the suicide note that he wrote, he was tired of carrying out the clan's duties. _

___However, The Uchiha Clan found it highly unusual and uncharacteristic of him to commit a suicide, since he was reputed for being very devoted to the Uchiha Clan. They suspected that he was murdered by someone who was possibly from the same clan. _

___The Konoha Military Police Force investigated the alleged suicide of Uchiha Shisui. Uchiha Yashiro, Uchiha Tekka and Uchiha Inabi were assigned to this case. They interviewed the people who had been in a last contract with the victim and checked their alias whereabouts prior to his death. _

___Out of all the people that they interviewed, Uchiha Itachi was a last person to contract the victim. They believed that he was a prime suspect due to the handwriting on the suicide note had been analyzing and finding to be match to Itachi's handwriting. It was a possibility that Uchiha Itachi was responsible for murdering Uchiha Shisui via a drowning method and forging the suicide note since he had an easy access to him due to being a best friend of the victim._  


___Nonetheless, the handwriting on the suicide was inconclusive since someone can imitate other's handwriting though the sharingan. A suspect's ANBU occupation provided a solid alias and prevented them from investigating on him and his whereabouts prior to the victim's death.  
_

___The Chief Head of Konoha Military Police Force, Uchiha Fugaku dismissed Uchiha Itachi from a list of the suspects, concluding that there was no hard evidence that he involved in Uchiha Shisui's death. _

___At the result of the investigation yielded very little and no hard evidences to connect between the suspect and victim. Therefore, the Konoha Military Police Force declared a suicide-murder case of Uchiha Shisui as a cold case, until it open at a further date, should there are new evidence or information available in future.  
_

**___10/31 96 AWCE, Updated: After a Uchiha Massacre incident, Among the burial counts of the Uchiha bodies, Uchiha Shisui's corpse was missing and had not been found. Due to a massive political chaos and the sudden shortage of the ninjas, ANBU were unavailable to investigate and pinpoint the whereabouts on this corpse. By the time the aftermaths of a Uchiha Massacre incident stabilized, a trail of this corpse had been completely erased. A cause of this corpse disappearance was unknown. The General of ANBU and Saidaime Hokage declared this case as a cold case, ____until it open at a further date, should there are new evidence or information available in future._  
**

She was perfectly still as her mind ingested the new information regarding a decreased person who had a connection to the Uchiha clan that her former teammate came from. She heard of him briefly, for he was reputed for a mastery over the body flicker technique and died at a point before the Uchiha Massacre incident. But, for a first time, she had no idea that Uchiha Shisui, in somewhere at a point of his time being alive, was Uchiha Itachi's best friend.

A pink-haired girl mused that they must be cousins, probably growing up together in the Uchiha clan. She did remember to met Uchiha Itachi being a missing-nin, during the Kazekage Rescue Retrieval mission months ago. He seemed so...emotionless and monotone, how on the earth, for she has no idea, Uchiha Shisui stand his emotionless facade like that and befriend that person whom destined to became the culprit behind the Uchiha Massacre.

Probably he was befriending him for able to relating to him because, from what she saw his rank record, he was considering being a one of strongest shinobis in both his Uchiha clan and Konoha.

It was sad to know that, she mused, Uchiha Shisui have his life cutting off like that, being murdered by his own best friend whom he trusted with his life.

Without her awareness, a tiny seed-like curiosity was planting, buried deep in her unconscious part of her mind, waiting patiently for a chance to grow.

_C-Caw!_

_Caw!_

_Caw-aw!_

Suddenly she was snapped out of her muses startled by the cawing noises, her heart jolted in surprise, her head jerked toward a source of the noises, upon only finding no one there in dimmed lighted room where she stand alone.

Then she realized, that noises must come from outside, though the opened window, probably the crow was cawing nearby to that window.

_'Oh, silly me!'_ Sakura berated herself silly over being startled by the simple cawing noise so easily, told herself that a next time, paying attention to the surroundings around her.

Her green eyes shifted, looked up the new clock that hanging on the wall.

_12:24 AM_

_Oh!_ Better hurried to finish her assignment, because she didn't want to stay awake that so late, not fancied being depleted of a precious sleep at least 24 hours, since she was going to work again at hospital this afternoon.

In a hasty movement, she went back to her previous seat, sat down on the chair, intending to complete the assignment, so much focusing that she was completely forgoting about that aged paper that she was previously holding. That very paper regarding the decreased member of the once glorified and proud now nearly extinct clan, lost among the sea made of the organized piles of the papers.

Meanwhile nearby to outside of the opened window, a black crow was on the power-line wire that fed the electricity to a newly built buildings and puffed out his feathers, his head shifted and tilted in a bird-like manner.

Then, it jumped off the wire and flew away to the darkness, left a trail of few black feathers in the air almost if it left a trail of the whispering of ominous secrets shrouding in the darkness.

Unbeknownst to her, a first clue she previously held in her hand was a first step to finding more clues regarding the enigmatic Uchiha Shisui over a few years course, an answer the remained obscure in a darkness will come to an unsuspecting young woman some day in a future and rocking the foundation of Konoha and beyond.

* * *

**A/N:** So, Do you enjoy this new story so far? This is my first time to write the suspense story involved a cold case, i thought it's pretty cool to write Sakura being a detective and pick the bits and pieces of the clues.

Shisui Uchiha was an excellent choice for have a blank state with a little background information provide from Itachi, it allowed me to developing Shisui's character and past. Most of his past were purely fiction, but some came from canon or manga, and researching informations from Narutopidea Wiki.

I'm sure that you notice that informations i put Shisui's profile, some sounds reasonable due to my observation based on the people from canon or manga comments on Uchiha Shisui. A few information may possibly play an important role in a future.

Anyway, please kindly comment and review! or any questions you got for me? your reviews help my creative muses flowing.


	2. A Case 2: Messages

**Summary: Sakura had to go the local forest to re-stock the running-low amount of the medical herbs in hospital. Then she found something hidden within a one of many trees. **

**A/N: **A stroke of inspiration hit me when I read a profile of Shisui Uchina, his circumstantial death and Kabuto's brief mention about his inability to locate his body at Narutopidea Wiki. My hyperactive muses suddenly conjure out a really interesting theory on why did Kabuto unable to locate his body. That theory had a quite twist of fate…I want to try that one. Though, my primary priority to write is The Pink and White Drabbles, i will occasionally update this story in time to time.

Time Year Index: AWCE - After Warring Clan Era, BWCE- Before Warring Clan Era

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic.

* * *

**Prompt: Messages  
**

**_Uchiha Training near Naka Forest, Fire Country 1623 hours, 86 AWCE_**

_"Itachi-chhaaannn!" A familiar shout in a song-singing and playful tone ringed loudly though out the forest._

_Stopping his kunai throwing practice, A 5 years old black-haired boy sighed in annoyance at the familiar voice and turned around in a time to see a 8 years old boy who skipped toward him, carrying his bag with him.  
_

_"Shisui, what do you want?" Itachi said with a trace of annoyance, not pleased with a older boy interrupting his training practice._

_Acting like if his younger cousin's words had no effect on him, he grinned widely as if he found something interesting and wanted to try something new.  
_

_"Itachi-chan, Today I learned something pretty cool from my academy teacher! Kaori-sensei teach us how to..." A overly excitable boy started to tell his younger cousin about a lesson he learn and his plan to apply a lesson to a so called game that he want to trying with him. _

_"Well, what do you thinking?" As soon as he finished his explanation, he looked at Itachi eagerly.  
_

_"..." A deadpan stare.  
_

_"Aw, come on! please?" A pout appeared on an older boy's face.  
_

_"..." He was still staring at him with a same expression.  
_

_"Plleeeaasse?" A pout on his face now was pronounced more ever than before, which disturbingly resembled a fish's lip from a younger boy's viewpoint.  
_

_"..." Much to his chagrins, his younger cousin's facial expression didn't change at all.  
_

_"How about i give you a two onigiris? I'll buy it for you." He decided that it's a time to take his gloves off; bribe a black-haired child with his favorite food!  
_

_"Five" Shisui's face went dismaying as he heard a one word spoken from his little cousin. No, no, no! way too much! He could sense his precious crow-shaped wallet whimpering pathetically at that reply.  
_

_"Nuh-ah! Two" He persisted ever more, he was not going to stop negotiate with him until he get what he want!  
_

_"No, Five" A stubborn answer._

_ 'Oh, nice trying, you brat!' He thought as he scowled childishly. No way ever he'd let anyone even his little genius cousin out-stubborn him! H__e was going to out-stubborn his younger cousin with a pure determination!  
_

_They resorted to stare at each other, trying not to blink in order to gain a upper hand over each other. _

_"..." _

_A silent eye contract was maintaining between them, the air surrounding them somehow growing thick with an intensely tense anticipation and silence.  
_

_"..."_

_ H__e admitted himself that i__t's really creepy to stare the blank eyes of his 5 years old cousin, not as in a romantic sense, of course...in more like a purely platonic sense.  
_

_A moment seemly took a forever to him as they continued to stare each other.  
_

_A 30 second passed. _

_"..."_

_A minute..._

_ Then shisui's eyes started to feel watering, and struggled to keep his eyes open, his eyelids twitched violently as its lids was trying to move down.  
_

_"..."  
_

_A minute half later..._

_A blink. __He lost.  
_

_Ouch. It stung his childish pride over a fact is; __A 8 years old academy student just lost a stare competition to a 5 years old boy who was even not yet entering the academy. How embarrassing! Only if his fellow students saw what happening right now, he would never live that down!  
_

_"Damn it!" Itachi just raised his eyebrow slightly to his exclamation.  
_

_An older black boy threw up his arms exasperatingly. _

_"Arg!, How about three? That's a limit all i can buy with my allowance! Gez, you are so greedy..." Shisui complained exasperatingly, felt his pride get deflated bit more.  
_

_"...Fine. i don't see why we're going to do this foolish nonsense." He blinked owlishly in surprise that he accepted his offering so quickly. _

_That's it? Oh, nah...anyway, focusing on more important stuff, he roped in a little genius Uchiha resident into playing his game! He slowly grinned triumphantly over his childish accomplishment, completely forgetting his loss to a stare competition between them.  
_

_"Oh, don't worry! Itachi-chan! it will be fun, I promise! it's going be our super secret only for us!" Shisui said cheerfully, totally ignored Itachi's reluctant mood.  
_

_"Hn."  
_

_Then he proceeded to grab his hand and dragged the disgruntled younger boy along with him, ahead toward Naka Forest.  
_

**Deep in the Naka Forest, o****utside the South Gate of Konoha. 1320 hours, 97 AWCE  
**

A pink-haired girl huffed her annoyance, wiped off the sweats from her forehead with her unoccupied hand as a unusual humid heatwave slowly tortured the residents of Konoha with a godly awful humidity, with an addition of an unforgivably hot sun bared on them.

The Medical Konoha Hospital was running out of the medical herbs, and Tsunade decided to choose a unlucky person to run a errand to collect the medical herbs for her.

That unlucky person happened be Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's apprentice who is considered a prodigy specializing in medical field, and have a near-perfect control, and monstrous super-human strength just like her shishou.

Normally, collecting the herbs was ridiculously easy for people like lowly rank medical ninjas and even gennins, so it could be anyone can do this errand for her shioshu.

However, Tsunade had a extremely bad case of hungover from drinking a lot of sake last night and was very grouchy over a never-ending piles of paperworks somehow multiplied hundred-folded overnight. Worsen, the unusual high amount of humidity in air and very hot weather made her bad mood getting worse and snippier than before.

A lot of her fellow ninja underlings and medical staff of the Medical Konoha Hospital move out of her way,did not want to ignite her famous short-fused temper and obeyed her commends quickly, let it say they had been witnessing a poor soul getting a short stick of her temper a couple times. They had no desire to end up being a target of her temper. It was bad for their health very fast, so they wisely obeyed her for now until their hokage's mood got improving.

Unfortunately for Sakura, she was a first person that her shioshu saw, and demanded her to collect the medical herbs with don't-argue-with-me-or-else-I'll-assign-you-D-rank -chores-for-one-year tone.

A 16 years old girl was about opening her mouth to protest until she saw an older blond woman who was obviously in very bad mood, shot a demanding glare on her; she wisely closed her mouth.

She reluctantly obliged her commend, not want to receive a year of doing D-rank missions. A one of the medical herbs called _Ganoderma Lucidum,_ which also has the other name, 'reishi mushroom', best known for a longest history to used by the people for a medical purpose,and the Fire Country have an abundance of these mushroom in the specific areas in their vast forest. However that the former part was not important for moment, the latter was more important pressing on _where _the mushroom grew in the _specific_ area nearby Konoha. These mushroom happened to locate deeply in the former territory of the extinct Uchiha clan, otherwise known as the Naka forest. And it located outside the South Gate of Konoha.

Which it means the hospital was on the opposite side, and it took few good hours to reach the specific forest area from Konoha.

Unfortunately, adding to her misery, She would be at a mercy of the menace aka the humidity with an addition of a heatwave all day.

So here, right deep into the Naka forest, she was picking the mushrooms from the large and ancient trees, carrying the basket containing the picked mushrooms.

She took a break for a moment, fishing out the water case from her pouch to quench her thirst to keep herself hydrated. She gulped a handful amount of water until something caught her attention.

At a corner of her eyes on the right side, a ray of light beamed down and caused something shiny glittered sparkly. She was pausing to drink a water.

_Huh? _She tilted her head to the right side, her hand holding the water case lowered, then proceeded to squirt her eyes little more._  
_

Then her slitted eyes registered another sparkle of light.

_There!_

It was from a small hollow gap which located the truck of the large tree on the right side of her.

Something hidden there inside a small hollow gap in a truck of large tree which she could easily dismiss it as a natural part of a tree, had she notice something metal object hidden there.

A pink-haired woman closed her water case, putting both of her basket and water case down on the grass beside her. She walked toward a tree, seeing that a hole was about a same height of her chest,

She putted her two fingers into a semi-enclosed cavity, her fingers wiggling around it to look for something.

Then she felt something hard bumping against her fingers. Her fingers shifted and wriggled around a object, she gripped a smooth tube-like object tightly.

A pink-haired woman fished it out slowly, a mystery object exposed outside for a first time.

It turned out to be a smooth grey metal tube. Its length was same as a length of her hand. its width was at a least one inch half. It looked old but not rusted by the rain, a metal must be coated with anti-rust paint. Her sharp eyes noted that a metal tube had a locked cap. She concluded that it contained something inside the metal tube.

Her fingers reached and clumped on the locked cap, twisting it around to open the container.

Its cap squeaked softly as it rubbed against the metal, resisted her for a moment until it was finally yielding to her inquisitive fingers as if it reluctantly revealed its secret whatever inside to her eyes.

She pulled out the rolled paper from a tube with a care, not want to damage the aged paper. She kneeled on the ground as she placed the metal object along with its cap beside her on the dry grass.

Her hands held the fragile rolled paper, her fingers carefully unrolled the paper. Her inquisitive green eyes looked upon the exposed paper.

Mmm, it looked like something written in a basic form of cryptography which she and her peers taught at Ninja Academy when they were younger. It looked little bit older but still same standard academy cryptography. She could read it with a bit more effort.

She looked at the written coded messages with her attentiveness as her sharp brain translated the secret codes to the standard language that is readable to her. Her mind conjured the imaginary standard language as she was reading the messages.

Hey! have you got my message yet?- Crow

Yes, read your message clear and loud- Weasel

Great! awesome, it's working! so how's your day?- C.

Fine.- W.

Fine? aw, come on! it's way too short! You supposed to tell me more about what do you doing today!- C

...None of your business.- W  


Aw, could it be, you're still mad about me interrupting your training?- C  


I'm not mad.- W

Are too!- C

Am not.- W

Why are we argue? That's supposed to be a game, not argument! Anyway, soo..how's Sasuke-chan and Mikoto-obachan?- C 

He's fine, perfectly healthy. And she is fine as well.- W

She froze in shock as soon as she come across the familiar name.

Wait a minute, her green eyes went back to a first two animal names on the end of the first two sentences.

Weasel...she was pretty sure that Weasel person was no doubt, Itachi Uchiha. This codename played on his name, it was not hard to find out his namesake. That latter name of a deceased woman was in a same line with her former teammate's name solidified her theory, she had seen Sasuke's personal medical file. His personal medical file did mention his late mother's name.

In other hand, a person with a codename, Crow sounded like that he was very familiar with Itachi. It was possible that he was from a same clan as Itachi. But, who was Crow person? Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as her brain tried to recalled something from her vast memory bank. Her analytical mind pointed out the available and vital information that it might help her to identify the mystery person.

_Crow person...from the same clan...very familiar with him...act like he knew his younger brother and mothe_r_...judged from reading this conservation between them, these people acted like as if they were friends...  
_

_Friends..._

That word jolted the memory from her brain as her eyes went wide as if she suddenly remember something important.

She just stared at the aged paper with a mixture of amazement and disbelief all over her face.

It can't be coincidental that she stumbled on a piece from a past, which happened to turning out to be a written conversation in a form of coded and secret message between Itachi and Shisui when they were kids. Who guessed that's...a one in million chance that she just discovered their secret but forgotten childhood remnants that they left behind?

She had more information on Uchiha Itachi which she can testify that she had been meet him personally and briefly. In other hand, she did not know much of late Uchiha Shisui's personal life, except his reputation as Shisui of the Body Flicker and Itachi's best friend that she was learning from reading his profile paper other previous night.

As luck would have it, appraising that bit of messages between Itachi and Shisui, Sakura was able to peering at the enigmatic Uchiha Shisui's character.

From reading these messages between the two people, she wasn't expecting that Shisui was a playful kid with Naruto-like personality. She swore that it eerily resembled Naruto's enthusiastic conversation with stoic Sasuke when they were younger in their gennin days.

Uchiha Shisui sounded like that he was not stoic and silent person, which seemly was pretty common trait among his clan members that she saw in both Itachi and Sasuke so far.

_Interesting_...her mind concluded that Shisui must be an oddity among his clan. He certainly was not a typical a-stick-stuck-up-your-butt Uchiha.

Sakura was carefully rolling and putting the paper back in the metal container. She closed the container with a cap. She will examine this paper later.

Right now, her assignment was a first priority. Her hand placed the metal tube inside her pouch, securely remained inside the pouch.

A pinkette medic resumed to pick the mushroom, with her mind occupied on what she learned so far from her interesting finding.

Unconsciously, the recent discovery served a fuel to her growing curiosity deep inside her mind, and this very moment, this second evidence created her budding fascination with the enigmatic Uchiha Shisui onward.

* * *

So far, Sakura just found their childhood remnant,it's a quite coincidence, didn't you think? She found a second evidence from the past. She got a glimpse of what Shisui and Itachi's childhood look like before a tragedy. And what do you think of Itachi and Shisui's childhood flashback/conversation? please kindly gave a feedback.

Besides, I just find out that Shisui was Kagami's son, I was really stunned by this new revelation (well, it look like that i have to go back and change chapter one bit.)...holy smoke! why did I didn't realize that Shisui and Kagami share a same curly hair? Anyway, please kindly review this chapter or any questions for me?


End file.
